


Battle Ringing In My Ears

by stark_nakedness



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers: Age of Extinction - Fandom
Genre: Autobots - Freeform, Cade doubts himself, Cade is going through some stuff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Inventor Yeager, Leader Optimus, Mainly Cade's thoughts, Optimus is there to talk, Optimus will have none of that, Set a year after Age of Extinction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 17:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11295123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stark_nakedness/pseuds/stark_nakedness
Summary: “Cade, by my observations I believe you are suffering from a severe panic attack.”“Really?” His eyes fluttered close as he drew in another deep breath, “No kidding Sherlock, how'd you guess that?





	Battle Ringing In My Ears

**Author's Note:**

> I'm by far no expert at the topics hinted at here. So I apologize in advance if anything doesn't add up. This is set after the Age of Extinction movie. I wrote this awhile back, and had left it forgotten in my folder. Finally got it posted. Enjoy.

Everything had been fine at first. Optimus was back, and there was no trouble on the horizon just yet. The bots had wanted to go for a drive, and Cade agreed to join them. He could do with some different scenery. The house was getting lonely with Tessa gone, and Bee was eager to showoff his upgrades. If he was being honest with himself, he was kind of excited as well. After all, he had been the one helping the yellow bot out. 

The drive had been fun, but after hours in the driver seat, Cade needed to stretch his legs. The bots shared the same sentiment. It'd just been harmless fighting at first. A simple tussle between Hound and Crosshairs to blow off steam. Nothing he hadn't seen before, although the sound of gunfire was new. 

"Watch out!" The ground exploded before him as the bullet crashed into the earth. Bee managed to scramble in front of him and acted as a shield as large debris was thrown. He was vaguely aware of some cursing and an apologetic _"My Bad"_ being uttered by Crosshairs. But that didn't matter to Cade, because his heart began to race - pupils blown wide - as nightmares were dredged up from his mind. He wasn't aware when exactly he started running, but he soon found himself weaving around mounds of rocks and bushes in an attempt to escape. 

“Cade!” the rough timbre of the voice shook through his very core, yet his steps did not falter. Instead his breaths grew short and rapid as the panic began to claw at his mind. He felt as if he couldn't breathe. His clothes were suffocating, and the surrounding heat was oppressive. The innate instinct to find shelter and survive was at the forefront of his mind. He had to fucking move or else he'd die, and that was something he had to avoid at all costs. His death would leave Tessa and Lucky Charms alone and in danger.

Hell would freeze over before he let that happen. Tessa was his world and Shane hers’. God forbid, Tessa would kill him if he allowed the young man to suffer in any way, and he couldn't do that to his little girl. No. No way. He'd seen the looks that were shared between them; they were private and sincere. It was something he’d once had with his wife. Something he would never admit to protecting with his very life.

“Cade Yeager I implore you to stop running,” and that voice. He knew that voice, but he couldn't stop. Wouldn't dare stop, because stopping meant death and torture. He had to run. The ground beneath him began to tremble as the looming threat grew closer. Running was the only way he could avoid that _monster_ \- to keep his family and himself alive.

His breath quickened. First things first, he needed to find his daughter and get her to safety. Adrenaline surged through his veins at the thought, and he pumped his arms and legs faster. He forced his body to keep moving since doing otherwise would mean death. Faster. Faster. Faster. It was the only way he - they’d survive.

Without warning a wall of metal crashed before him and he gave a hoarse shout in surprise and fear. Scrambling backwards, in a frantic attempt to escape the unforeseen threat, only lead to him backing up into another solid wall of warm metal. Fucking hell, not this again. He would not die beneath the fist of a cybertronian bounty hunter. Hell no. His hands scrambled over the ground in a blind search for his weapon. Where the fuck was it!? His heart sunk as he realized that he must have dropped it during his mad scramble. A growl of frustration tore through his throat. This was not his day.

“Cade, you must calm down.” He shook his head - eyes darting wildly around. A part of his mind argued that he should listen, but a larger part of it screamed at him to keep fighting. He was stuck in the middle of a war, and that left very few options at his disposal. Calming down was not one of them. Not until it was over, and they were safe. Because he'd promised. He promised that he wouldn't let anything happen to his baby girl, and he would stay true to that vow. If only he had something to defend himself with.

A burst of hot air scorched down from above, and he yanked his head upward to find glowing optics gazing back steadily; vents along the looming faceplate quaked from the force of air being expended.

Those eyes. That voice. Something familiar tugged at his mind, yet the fear still persisted. His chest heaved as his mind fought to make sense of reality. Glowing eyes, iron masks, and the burning barrels of firearms were not his friend. They were the enemy. Yet, past all the confusion and panic, he understood that this being was different; was only trying to help him. This fellow soul would never hurt him - he was a friend - and that thought was enough to jolt him back to the present.

Arms shaking in fatigue, Cade allowed for his chin to fall against his chest in defeat. Squeezing his eyes shut, he shifted against the hand shielding him from behind - trying his best to shut out the noise of chaos ensuing within his own mind. His nostrils flared with the memory of scorched flesh and purged earth. It all felt so real.

Why the hell did this keep happening to him? It had been months - almost a year - and yet his ears still rang with the sounds of battle. The horrific beat of bullets accompanying the wails of despair and anger. It was all beginning to be too much, and he desperately wished for it to stop.

Resting his brow atop his knees, he took in an even breath, and worked to pull himself together. He didn’t have to worry, because he was safe. They all were. The fighting was over. Rationality proved that bit, however the images flashing behind his eyelids told another story. He moved to clasp his hands together at the back of his neck, and pressed down firmly - grounding himself. He could hear the beat of his heart in his ears. The sweat trailing down between his shoulder blades began to itch, but he ignored it. He ignored everything except the soothing sound of Optimus crouching above him. He focused on the near silent hum emitting from the large mech’s chassis, and he could feel himself begin to relax.

Slowly the fingers of Optimus closed around the human figure, in an attempt to create a safe alcove. It was a gesture that promised security and refuge. The heat radiating from the familiar servos helped to soothe the man. Although the Prime hailed from a different world, it wasn’t hard for him to understand that privacy would be much appreciated. Lifting his helm, he commanded for the others to depart. Cade Yeager would take some time to fully recover, and an audience was not required.

Out of the peripheral of his optics, he saw Bumblebee hover in indecisiveness. After the incident with Sam, Bumblebee had grown a bit more overprotective with the humans in his care. The other wished to stay and keep close to the inventor. Optimus understood how keen the young bot was for these humans. Even more so with Cade Yeager once Tessa had left to continue her education. However the Prime required obedience, rather than misplaced sincerity. He nodded reassuringly to the Scout - the subtle clicks of his frame readjusting the only sound to be heard - before turning back to Cade. He trusted that the yellow bot would understand the unspoken message.

Shaking his head in slight frustration, and unable to disobey the Prime, Bee swiftly shifted to his alt form before racing off to join the others. For now he could trust that the human was safe with his leader.

“Cade Yeager, are you alright?” It was spoken softly as to not aggravate the man, yet even the gentlest of rumbles proved to be grave and impacting; the vibrations rattled along the man's body with an intensity that caused his teeth to clatter. The inventor didn't mind. It forced him to concentrate on something other than the terrors running through his mind. His chest expanded as he took in another deep breath, and tried to focus on the bot before him. Licking his chapped lips, he tilted his face upward, and fought to keep his expression light.

“Yeah big guy. Just,” he cleared his throat and ran his hands through his hair, “just need to calm down. Been a long year ya know?” The texan attempted a chuckle, but the bot could easily detect readings of stress and residual fear.

The large mech merely inclined his helm in understanding. Optimus was aware of the internal suffering he was undergoing. Diagnosis ranged along the spectrum of ptsd and anxiety attacks. Having experienced eons of battle and death made him no stranger to the torture of one’s own mind. It was no wonder Yeager was having difficulty dealing with such demons at the moment.

“Cade, by my observations I believe you are suffering from a severe panic attack.”

The insinuation that he didn’t qualify as being “ _fine_ ” was not lost on the man. Coming from anyone else would have resulted in the inventor spewing expletives that could burn even a sailor's ears. However, Cade had to give the old wreck credit. If anyone - besides Tessa - had the right to call him out on his bullshit, it was Optimus Prime himself.

“Really?” His eyes fluttered close as he drew in another deep breath, “No kidding Sherlock, how'd you guess that?”

The intertwined reference was common among those who inhabited Earth, and the saying had quickly become a favorite of Bumblebee’s over the years. The Autobot had also learned that Cade Yeager had the ability to take such a turn of phrase to a whole new level. Tessa had explained that her father had a tendency to use sarcasm as a defense mechanism when he felt attacked or in danger. It was - “one of his many charming qualities”, she had ruefully remarked. Unfortunately for the Prime, Tessa was nowhere nearby to help Cade handle the situation dealt upon him. It was up to the leader to help this human to the best of his ability. He owed him as much after all.

The shifting of gears, air pumps, and groaning metal immediately grabbed the man’s attention. Eyes flashing open he glanced over at the mech with curiosity and confusion; uncertainty coming up to take third place. Within seconds the Prime’s alt form sat before him in all its red and blue glory; sharp lines and muscular build, with a sleekness to it that begged to be admired.

The steady rumble of a motor preceded the click of the driver door swinging open. The engine continued to rumble steadily in open invitation. This would be the first time, since the Prime’s return to Earth, that the big lug had offered a ride of any sorts. He balled his hands into fists and shook his head.

“Thanks big guy, but I can't. I don't deserve this. Any of it.” He squinted his eyes against the glare of the sun. It was growing late, and he needed to get up off his ass, lest he end up spending the night there. He could just get up and start walking, but something was holding him back.

“I don’t deserve your help,” it sounded defeated even to his own ears. He was met with silence, but the mechanic understood he wasn't being ignored. Prime was a patient ‘bot when it came to hearing his team’s issues, and Cafe couldn't help but feel a little grateful at that.

He scrubbed a few pebbles of gravel off the palms of his hand. Indents were left behind where the stones had dug into his skin. “It’s not just this,” he waved a hand around to signify the current situation, “that's been bugging me. Other demons have been at work since you'd left.”

It was kind of nice being able to talk to the open air. No pressure of keeping up a facade. Tessa would be pissed that he hadn’t told her, but he couldn’t bare to dump this burden on her. She was happy being out in the world - free like she hadn’t been before. His issues would only hold her back. He’d mention some of this to Bee, but he had the same issue concerning the ever watchful guardian. Prime was a leader, and Cade was confident that he could let everything off his chest without making things worse. He would keep his secrets as well.

“I don't know Optimus. I guess, after everything had settled, it dawned on me that Joshua and I were more alike than I’d realized. Before I met you, I’d been one of those people who believed that there was no restrictions when playing with creation. When Tessa asked if some things shouldn't be invented, I was quick to argue against that kind of thinking. Now though?” He rubbed a hand across his forehead - lips thinning into a grim line.

“With everything that’s happened, I've learned that there is a line that can be crossed. I have the ability to create such magnificent things, but if I’m not careful, I could end an entire race. It’s terrifying to think I could’ve easily switched places with Joshua. I could've been responsible for killing you, or Bee. Even Tessa would have been affected. The whole damn world.” His shoulders slumped with a heavy sigh.

The rumble of Prime’s engine intermingled with the rustle of leaves and air. Yeager began to wonder if he had miscalculated in sharing more of his issues, when the mech finally spoke.

“Cade Yeager, I once was told by a wise man, that mistakes was a part of being human. Initially assuming that there were no boundaries to be held with innovation was a mistake. However, the lessons learned prevail such misgivings. I know you will take extreme care when it comes to your future endeavors. Besides, your moral compass is what makes you strong. You would have realized such backward assumptions, and corrected your mishaps, long before Joshua ever thought to. There is good in you, of that I am certain. You’ve saved my life more than once, and for that I am eternally grateful. In all my years, I have come across few with your heart and spirit. It is an honor to have you standing with us Cade Yeager.”

Cade couldn’t help but smile at that. Damn. He definitely was a leader. He could already feel the inspiration and motivation coursing through his veins. Feeling better, the human took to a stand and finally accepted the proffered door. He couldn't deny the way his muscles relaxed once he was enveloped within the cab of the Autobot; the seat belt moving to secure him without a second thought. It kinda felt like… home in a way. He chuckled to himself. Tess had always told him that he’d be more comfortable surrounded by machines than humans any given day.

The last dredges of panic easily slipped away, as the hiss of brakes being released roared in his ears. Finally the nauseating scents and sounds of the past faded into nothing. His senses became overwhelmed with the aroma of metal and leather. Silently Cade reached for the wheel and swiped a thumb over the smooth material in silent thanks. The purr of the engine, and a subtle tightening of the seat belt, returned the sentiment in kind.

“So where ya taking me, ya ov’r glorified version of a tractor?” A sputter of the engine - which could only be described as a chuckle - was the Prime’s only response. It was then that he knew everything would be alright. He could finally begin to heal. They both could. Rolling down the window he allowed the air to wash over him gently as he settled in for the ride.


End file.
